Telecommunication systems may include base stations having one or more array antennas. The phase and relative amplitude of a transmission may be manipulated at the individual antenna elements of the array antennas to change the directionality of the transmission.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.